The present invention relates generally to soil sampling devices and, more particularly, to an easy to use, relatively inexpensive, structurally rigid, hand held soil sampling probe for substantially simultaneously obtaining soil samples at one or more soil depths to obtain information relative to the moisture content and consistency of the soil.
Numerous conditions determine the growth and overall health of a plant. For instance, the composition and moisture content of the soil must be carefully monitored and controlled to assure maximum plant health. Horiculturalists and gardeners monitor soil moisture and composition by continually collecting soil samples near the plant root base. The soil samples should be from a multiplicity of depths since both the moisture level and the elemental composition of the soil varies with depth. Further, the soil samples should be procured from the multiplicity of depths at substantially the same time to accurately monitor the soil.
Soil sampling tools are known in the art wherein soil samples are collected and retained in compartments, or pockets, formed in a cylindrical rod. One such soil sampling tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,643, issued to Voloudakis. The Voloudakis tool comprises a cylindrical rod having an insertable end for insertion into soil and a handle positioned opposite thereto. A plurality of collecting pockets are serially formed along the length of the rod for obtaining soil samples. Each collecting pocket has an arcuate vertical cross section with an opening on one side and defines an arc of greater than 180.degree. such that lips are formed on each side of the opening to assist in collecting and retaining a soil sample.
Since the collecting pockets of the Voloudakis tool are substantially circular, the area of any one of the pockets is limited for any particular rod. If any of the pockets are too large, the effective cross sectional area of the rod at that pocket may be insufficient for the rod to retain its rigidity when inserted into soil. To increase the pocket size in the Voloudakis tool, the diameter of the rod may be increased. However, any increase in the diameter of the rod concomitantly increases the insertion force required to use the tool, increases the manufacturing cost of the tool, and increases the likelihood that the tool will contact plant roots.
Alternatively, the tool may be fabricated from a more rigid material. The commercial embodiment of the Voloudakis tool is, in fact, constructed of cold-rolled steel. Unfortunately, increasing the strength of the material may increase the weight of the tool or increase the manufacturing cost of the tool. Further, harder and stronger materials are less forgiving when contacting plant roots and may result in greater root damage.
A further problem encountered when using these prior devices is the loss of the soil samples, or portions thereof, from the pockets when the tool is withdrawn from the soil. In addition, soil from different depths may be intermixed with the original soil sample as the tool is withdrawn. The intermixed soil samples could result in inaccurate soil information and, ultimately, result in poor plant growth.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved hand held soil sampling probe which is easy to use, has multiple slots for obtaining soil samples, has substrated structural rigidity, retains the integrity of the soil samples as the probe is withdrawn from the soil and is relatively inexpensive to manufacturer.